


The Planet, his planet, our planet

by Pudding98



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kylo Ren, What Was I Thinking, like kidnapping, possible stockholm syndrom, snoke planned this, so did kylo, this fanfiction will not be nice, whne i say it wont be nice i mean like evrything is going to happen to poor hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding98/pseuds/Pudding98
Summary: Before I start this is my very first fanfiction, don't know how its going to go, but we will see. Don't want to spoil to much so ill give a short summary.Hux has been sent on a mission, more like errand, to bring something, unknown to him, to Kylo Ren, who is currently on an uncharted planet. Hux is in for a surprise when he finds out that he is the thing(or person) being delivered.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever. I kind of made it a bit tragic for poor hux, but for some reason my mind was like you should write this and I just went with it. This fic will have rape(in a way), mpreg, omega and alpha dynamics, possible Stockholm syndrome, force feeding and other things like that.  
> This is a fanfiction therefore all the characters are from and belong to the Disney corporation.

The air on the finalizer had become more frigid over the past year. The inhabitants on board had become more accustomed to the chilly air temperatures; the stormtroopers couldn’t even feel the cold with all the armor they had on. The others had no problem adjusting mainly because they were from colder planets themselves. Yet despite all of this hux found his room to be a mixture of hot and stuffy. He was having a hard time getting comfortable, lounging in his chair with his holo pad in hand. His foot was tapping in irritation and he could feel the sweat start to build up on the back of his neck, he scowled in annoyance. He loosened his uniform a little around his neck, questioning the strange heat. He thought for a second, looking at the door. He shook his head, it was stupid idea he thought. He opened his drawer and moved some papers around. Buried underneath was a stash of suppressants, used only for omegas. 

Hux cringed at the package, but opened them anyway. Popping one in his mouth he quickly swallowed. Not many on board the finalizer knew of Hux being an omega and he liked to keep it that way. In fact most people thought that he was an alpha. Hux laughed, it was a funny thought. He threw the suppressants back into their hiding spot before grabbing some papers to work on. 

He sat in silence for awhile enjoying the sound of quietness. He paused and looked back up, it was still hot in his room and he couldn’t figure out why. Against better judgement he opened a file on Kylo Ren’s latest mission. It wasn’t a big file due to all the secrecy, but hux had this nagging feeling that this heat had something to do with him. It was a long shot idea, knowing full well that Kylo was no where near the finalizer, yet hux still looked. 

Hux wasn’t allowed into the meeting regarding the force users new mission, in fact the supreme leader ordered him to leave when the topic came up. Hux flinched at recalling the demanding and cold voice the supreme leader used on him. His face fell before going into another scowl, he had also remembered the smug look Kylo had given him. The damn alpha was cocky, but he was unaware of his omega status and he hoped to keep it that way. Hux did have a nagging feeling that the alpha may have known due to his force powers, but hux couldn’t be to sure. He was certain about one thing, if Kylo didn’t figure it out by himself then Snoke must have told him at one point, but if he did then Kylo never showed it. 

there was a crips knock at his door startling hux out of his thoughts. He put aside Kylos folder and grabbed his holo pad, he tightened his uniform again. 

“Come in” hux Called out in an commanding tone. The door slide open to reveal lieutenant Mitaka. He held a few documents in hand before walking towards hux. Mitaka stood silently waiting for a signal to start talking. Hux gave a nod.

“The supreme leader is waiting in the hologram room, he has requested a conference with you sir.” Mitaka said. His voice on auto pilot as if he was a mere robot being trained to say certain things. 

“Understood. I’ll be over there immediately.” Hux waved his hand dismissing Mitaka, but Mitaka didn’t move. Hux looked up, Mitaka face was paler then usual and he had sweat lining his forehead. With a closer look hux could see that he was holding the papers with a grip that could kill. “What’s wrong.” Hux asked.

“uh, well you see sir..” Mitaka paused, his eyes darted around the room as if looking for someone even though no one was in the room. 

“Spit it out” Hux said impatiently.

Mitaka pushed the papers into Huxs hand before talking “please be careful sir.” He gave one last look at Hux before leaving. 

Hux looked down at the crumbled up papers in his hands, why was Mitaka so worried Hux thought. He looked over the first page, he bite his lip in confusion, nothing was written in the page. He flipped through the next few pages, all the same until it came to the last one. On the last page on the right side corner was a little message hand written by Mitaka. It stated ‘be careful take your suppressants with you to the meeting with the supreme leader’. Huxs eyes went wide, he never told Mitaka about being an omega. He opened his drawer and quickly grabbed his suppressants, if Mitaka knew of him being an omega then someone else knows too which means Hux needed to be on alert. Hux carefully wrapped his suppressants in a soft blue cloth, safely putting it into a small box that could fit perfectly in the inside of his jacket. He made sure it couldn’t be seen before leaving his room. He could feel the dread in his stomach build with every step he took towards the hologram room. 

The hallway, usually empty with a few stormtroopers, seemed to be packed today. There were stormtroopers at every corner and a few people that Hux didn’t recognize lounging against the walls and talking to one another. Hux didn’t miss the soft glances he would get when he passed by them. They were watching him Hux thought as he entered the hologram room. The door hissed behind him, a soft click and he knew it was closed. He almost sighed in relief, but held it in as he looked at the man in front of him. Man was a long shot, what stood in front of Hux was merely a hologram made out to be big in form, Hux laughed thinking back to the supreme leaders true appearance, he wasn’t at all this big. 

“General Hux.” A gravelly voice said, echoing throughout the chamber bouncing of the walls that surrounded him. It made it intimidating and Hux knew that, but still his body stiffened. 

“Supreme leader.” Hux replied curtly. 

“Do you know why I have called this meeting.” Snoke said, his hands gesturing to the chamber. 

Hux thought a moment before answering, “I can’t say I do, supreme leader.” It wasn’t a lie, Hux couldn’t think of any problems with his ship. The finalizer was in perfect shape and no accidents have been reported since the departure of Kylo. Snoke took in Huxs rigged form and looked to the right where Kylo would usually stand. Snokes eyes looked like he was communicating with someone, but who Hux did not know. He chose to stay quiet and wait for Snoke to say something. 

“How are your suppressants working?” Snoke asked. The question three Hux off and for a brief moment he stalled, an image of the note appearing in the papers Mitaka gave him flashed through his mind. Is this what Mitaka tried warning him about Hux thought. 

“They are working fine, supreme leader.” The response was an automatic one that Hux had practiced over the years after finding out he would be stationed in the finalizer as a general. A fact his father was against completely, after all he was merely an omega. 

“ That’s good.” Snoke paused briefly taking in a harsher breath that sounded painful to the ears. 

“I’m sending you to the planet Kylo Ren is currently residing on.” Snoke finished saying. He leaned on his thrown and watched in amusement at Hux reaction. 

First there was nothing, but then Snoke could see Huxs blue eyes darken with hatred before his face contorted into a scowl, he bit his lip in annoyance. Huxs mind was working a mile a minute. 

“I don’t understand.” Hux paused as he seethed out through clenched teeth, “why do I have to go to him. Am I bringing him something?” It was more of a question in a last train of thought, but Snoke had taken him seriously.

“ I can not tell you yet, but when you get there you have the authority to find out yourself, but only when you get there.” Snoke was leering down in Hux, giving him a look that says I dare you to disobey my orders. Hux merely nodded. “Good. A ship awaits you in the hanger, good bye Hux.” Snoke paused his image flicking in and out, “don’t disappoint me.”


	2. Las

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m rewriting this whole fic, so it may take time to update.

The air around Hux was no longer a dying heat plastering his skin, instead it was a lingering feeling almost as if someone had gently basked him in a warm shower soothing his skin with slight touches. Hux wasn’t entirely sure if he liked the feeling or not, but at the moment it was not his main focus. No, his main focus was on that of Kylo ren and why he was being sent on a fools errand to him. It didn’t make sense to Hux and he paced around the holo gram room for a good twenty minutes pondering the idea before making any effort in going to the shuttle. He walked towards the doors and knew immediately that someone was waiting on the other side, most likely to escort him. He gently patted his jacket making sure that his suppressants were tucked firmly away before exiting the room. He made a mental note to thank Mitaka later on. 

A human female was standing in front of the door. Her arms were crossed and her brown hair was tucked into a pony tail that hung over her shoulder. She had a menacing glare as she peered at Hux. She obviously didn’t like the wait hux thought. 

“And you are.” Hux said. Not as a question, but as a higher authority. The women didn’t seem to like that as her face contorted into a scowl, but it quickly turned into a friendly smile, a fake one. Hux knew fake smiles like the back of his hand and he could tell this women was putting on her best acting in front of him.

“Names Las.” She stuck out her hand, Hux a little wary at first grabbed it firmly and shook. He could feel her hand tightening around his before she took it back. Hux didn’t miss the wiping of the hand on her pants as if she was repulsed by him. Now it was time for Hux to scowl at her. In his head he made it a personal goal to make her journey with him a personal hell. He smiled at the thought, he couldn’t wait. “And you, I’m assuming, are general hux.” She seethed through clenched teeth. 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“Then if you’d follow me. I’m to escort you to the shuttle and on top of that I’ll be your pilot until you reach your destination.” Las said. Hux internally groaned at that, great a pilot who hates him he thought. Then he paused and thought about the last thing she said. 

“Will someone else be piloting on the way back?” Hux asked, silently hoping she would say yes. The women, las, paused for a moment. Her hands clenched and unclenched before answering.

“ yes. Someone else more suitable will be taking over from there.” She said. The word suitable came out as if she was testing the word, making sure it was the correct one. Hux took notice of it, but made no comment as they continued on their way. The hallways once again were full to the brim of certain personal he had never seen before. Every now and then he would catch a glance of someone he knew, they of course were working, but hux noticed the confusion in their eyes at the sight of so many strangers in the hallways. A memory of what Mitaka wrote flashed in his mind and Hux pondered on it while walking. 

The supreme leader was keeping something from him, that much he knew, but what it was, was still uncertain to Hux. He could feel the small box move with every step he took and he prayed that no one, especially not this las women, would see it. It after all was the one thing he liked to keep secret. 

Hux turned his thoughts on the women in front of him. He watched as her long ponytail flip from side to side as she walked. The women seemed off with every thing she did and it certainly didn’t sooth huxs mind that a stranger would be the one piloting the ship he would be on, but in his gut he felt like that should be the least of his worries. 

When they walked into the room where the shuttle was, Hux was surprised to find that an unknown ship was resting inside. Las must have sensed his confusion as she turned around and promptly started to talk.

“This is my ship,” she waved her hand towards the ship behind her, “we will be using my ship for this trip sense yours are unable to make it to this certain destination.” She smiled, the whole spout seemed like a speech she had been practicing over and over in her head on the walk here. “Hope yo don’t mind.”she added last minute. Hux ignored her knowing full well that she was attempting to get on his nerves. No matter, he’ll be getting on her nerves in a bit he thought as he followed her onto the shuttle. 

It was a quaint little ship, much different then the ships he was used to. Hux had to step over things upon entering the ship and his face fell in disgust. These people are not orderly he thought. There’s were piles of things just laying around the ship and Hux wondered how they moved around without tripping on anything. They made there way past a eating area, but didn’t stop to look around, they continued on their way down a long hallway to the back of the ship. Hux was a bit confused as they arrived in front of multiple doors, why was she showing him a room and not the control area he thought as she punched in a code. The door swiveled open with a loud bang. 

“These will be your sleeping courtiers until we arrive.” She let Hux in and watched intently as he observed the room. “The crews sleeping courtiers are just across the hall, if you have any questions you can ask them,” she paused, “though I doubt they will have the answers.” She laughed at her comment. 

Hux was not amused in the least bit. The room was surprisingly smaller then what he’s used to seeing on shuttles, but it was decent enough. It had a single bed with an abundant amount of blankets on it. Hux picked one up and observed it, he couldn’t figure out why they had given him so many blankets. Hux put the blanket down and moved toward the refresher that was connected to the room. It was a normal refresher nothing out of the ordinary Hux observed. He walked back out to see las still standing in the hallway. 

“Well,” she waved her hand and rolled her eyes, “do you like it or not.” She sounded aggravated as if Hux was wasting her time. Hux smiled at the thought, good he thought.

“It will be suitable for now, though I must say it’s rather small compared to what I’m used to.” Hux said, enjoying the looks las was giving him as he talked. 

“Good.” She said before walking away.

“Wait a moment.” Hux Called out to her, but she closed the door shut behind her. Hux scowled at her, but made due with what was happening. He carefully took out his small box containing his suppressants and walked over to the many blankets. He carefully shuffled them around before stashing his suppressants under one of the many blankets, the soft blue one to be exact. Hux dusted his uniform a bit before turning towards the door. 

It was time to get some information on this secretive cargo.


	3. Rilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On spring break, will be updating after spring break.

The shuttle was currently making its way towards Kylo and Hux was starting to get more aggravated as time went on. He was currently walking down one of the few hallways that were on this ship. Hux made sure to be as silent as possible while doing his exploring and even went out of his way to make sure not to run into any of the crew. Hux didn’t want to deal with them, especially if they happened to act like their pilot. Hux was having some difficultly though as he had to constantly step over piles upon piles of junk, he was starting to have a slight panicking feeling welling up inside him at the thought of the junk touching him. He made sure that none of it touched him though. 

The ships lights were dim as they flew and Hux was starting to wonder if they had a problem with electricity. Every now and then a light would flicker causing Hux some alarm. At first he thought it was a crew member turning on or off the lights, but after a while Hux got used to the lights slight malfunctions, though they still caused him to jump slightly. He would get beet red whenever that happened, he knew no one was watching, but it felt like eyes were trained on him throughout his whole adventure. 

Hux finally found his way into a storage room. It was dark and smelt like mold, Hux thought that if they were carrying something then it would be hidden here. He took a carefully step forward, watching where his foot landed and made sure nothing was on the ground that could get him dirty. Hux shivered at the thought. 

To his surprise the room only consisted of minimal things, like a few blasters. Hux quickly made his way over to the blaster cargo. He went through each of them individually, making sure that each one was in prime condition before slowly starting to dismantle each and every one of them. Well all except one, one blaster was small and could be very easy to hide. So Hux picked it up and put it on the inside of his jacket. Hux took enjoyment in taking apart all the blasters, it gave him something to do, but it also gave him a laugh. These people on board probably don’t how to put a blaster back together Hux thought after removing the last piece from one of the blasters. 

After the last blaster was torn apart, Hux took all the pieces and threw them around the room. He took some pieces and hid them in other small boxes before stashing other pieces in higher places. He even threw some pieces down the garbage shoot. By the end of it all hux had a full blown smile on his face. It quickly faded though as he remembered what he was doing here in the first place. He walked back into the hallway and made his way toward the small eating area he saw when he first arrived on this ship. 

As he made his way down the hall he could hear faint voices talking from inside the eating area. He slowed down and carefully peered into the room. Four crew members were sitting around and talking in hushed voices. Hux assumed it must have been important so he decided to ease drop, he need information after all and really didn’t want to interact with any of the crew. The voices were muffled and Hux was straining to hear even the basic of words. 

“...the cargo...”

“...can’t... overpower...”

“..stupid mission... why... he is... want.” 

Hux was trying to make sense of all the words being said, but none of them made sense. He was certain that the crew wasn’t very fond of whatever cargo they were carrying. Hux also assumed that they must have been talking about Kylo, only because the words he and overpower were mentioned. 

Hux decided to make his presence known. He backed up a bit before taking loud steps, making sure that he would be heard by the crew members. Sure enough the crew members stopped talking immediately. When Hux walked in he was surprised to find that the crew members were in different locations around the room, not close to one another at all. It almost looked staged. 

A twi’lek women was making a small dish of food and looked up at Hux. Her skin was a dark blue and she wore bright colored clothes, she smiled warmly at him. Not a fake smile, No this one was genuine and Hux felt off about that. He didn’t know what to think about it, but decided to welcome it, with of coarse some apprehension. 

“How may I help you.” The lady asked, her voice sounded like a lullaby sung to an infant from its mother. 

“Um, I was just hungry.” Hux was surprised at how honest he was being. He put a hand on his stomach as it slightly grumbled. 

The twi’lek smiled, “of course sweetie. Why don’t you sit done and I’ll cook something up for you.” She said, placing the bowl down and moving towards some cupboards.

“Thank you.” Hux said still in shock from the politeness he was receiving from this crew member. As he sat down the other crew members got up and left. Leaving Hux alone with the twi’lek. 

“What’s your name sweetie.” The lady asked.

“Hux.” 

“Hux,” she repeated it, “ What a lovely name. My name is rilla, but you can call me what ever you want.” 

“Rilla is fine.” Hux said unsure of himself. He watched silently as she made some food. She started to hum as song as she poured the food into two separate bowls. Hux leaned back and took in the room for any clues of the cargo. Though he found it difficult with all the junk pulled up everywhere, he stopped looking after concluding that a special cargo would not be held in such a disaster of a room. A soft clunk a bowl of what looked like a stew was placed in front of him. The twi’lek took a seat across from him. 

“So, Hux. What do you know about this mission?” Rilla asked. Hux looked up at her, confusion lacing his face. They didn’t even know about the mission Hux thought to himself before talking.

“Not much. Just that I am to take a special cargo to Kylos destination.” Hux said. He decided to tell the truth. 

“Wow a special cargo, you know more then me already. Haha.” Rilla said as she brought a spoonful of stew to her lips. 

Hux looked down at his bowl before carefully bringing a spoonful to his mouth. He gave it a small sniff making sure it wasn’t laced with anything dangerous before taking a bite. He was surprised at how good the flavoring was and gladly took in another bit. Before he knew it he was already half way done with his bowl. 

“Sweetie you should slow down a bit,” she paused, “ how long has it been sense you last ate?” Rilla asked. She sounded genuinely concerned about huxs well being. 

“I don’t..really remember.” Hux shrugged dismissing it, “probably some time this morning or maybe late last night.” 

“You should really eat more.” Rilla said. Hux barely listened as he scooped up the last of his stew. He set the plate down, “It was good thank you, but I must be heading on my way now, so if you would excuse me” Hux got up from his chair and took a step. Before he could even register what was happening he felt his knees coming in contact with the cold floor. 

Rilla came rushing over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “ when was the last time you slept?” She asked in a rushed and panicked tone. Hux peered up at her, something was wrong with the way she was talking he thought as she watched her lips move. He lowered his head. 

“I don’t know, maybe... a couple of days or so.” He was starting to struggle with his words. Hux was beginning to think that he may have been drugged, but his thoughts kept drifting in and out. He couldn’t focus anymore. His vision started to blur and he could see the faintest smirk on Rillas face. 

He knew it, he was drugged. He heard other voices around him and before he knew it he was being lifted off the ground. 

A soft blanket was being laid on top of him. When did he get to his room Hux thought as a sweet sent wafted to his nose. He sighed in content and then in confusion. A hand gently patted his shoulder and he could faintly hear the door to his room closing. He didn’t care anymore he just wanted to sleep and so he did.


	4. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time. This chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer in the future.

Hux had a raging headache when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes briefly as he sat up, something fell of his shoulders and onto his lap. Hux looked down at the blanket currently residing in his lap. He heels it up to his face to inspect it, it was the same one from the ship he was on. He took a moment to look around him, his surroundings were the soft walls of the inside of a type of a house, the complete opposite of what he remembered. Hux mind ached as he looked around the room, he grabbed his head. Hux didn’t remember falling asleep, he didn’t remember getting into bed or putting the blanket over himself, and he definitely didn’t remember getting off the shuttle. 

He pushed the blanket to the side and gently threw his legs over the side. He duly noted how the bed morphed into his shape as if he was here long enough for the bed to get used to his shape. Hux flinched as a raging headache made itself known. He gently rubbed his head right above his eyes. 

As Hux came more aware of his surroundings he started to realize that he was in a room with no windows. So telling time is out he thought. He saw the door on the far end of the room and quietly made his way towards the door. He didn’t know where he was and for all he knew he had been captured by the resistance, but that wouldn’t make sense. The resistance wouldn’t keep him in such a nice room.

Hux didn’t get a chance to open the door, instead it was opened from the other side by one person he was definitely not expecting. Kylo Ren, stood tall in the door way as he peered down at Hux. A tray of some food and what looked like some medicine were in his hand. 

“Oh, I see your awake.” Kylo stated with some surprise. Hux gave him a hesitant nod.

“What’s going on? Where am I? What happened to the ship I was on? When did I get here?” Hux rushed out. His arms failing widely as he started to pace the room, his mind was working a mile a minute and for once he was having a hard time keeping up. 

“Wait, wait, Hux,” Kylo called out as Hux continued to rant completely oblivious to Kylo talking. “ now hold on a sec.” Kylo started firmly as he grabbed Hux by the shoulders. The plate of food left on a desk in the corner.

“One thing at a time,” Kylo stated calmly. His hands clenched Huxs shoulders roughly before lightning up a bit and gently rubbing his thumbs in a circle. To anyone else it would look like a soothing gesture, but to Hux it was nothing but discomforting. So he roughly pushed his hands away and made his way to the door. 

“Fine, first off where am I?” Hux asked gently pushing the door open. Kylo quickly closed it before Hux could walk out. Hux flinched at the close proximity, he didn’t want to be anywhere near the alpha let alone be in a small room with him.

“Your on an uncharted planet in my....home.” Kylo said the word home as if it was a new term for him. 

“And how did I get here?” Hux asked crossing his arms.

Kylo didn’t answer right away, but instead took an intake of breath before sighing. It looked like Kylo thought this a nuisance. “There were some complications when coming down from hyperspace, you hit your head hard while eating. It a surprise really that you didn’t have any further damage.” Kylo pointed to the back of his head, indicating the place where Hux hit his head. 

Hux reached back to feel if there was any dry blood or some swelling, but his wrist was caught by Kylo. “It’s best not to touch the area, it may cause problems in the future.”   
Hux didn’t believe a word Kylo was saying, but went along with it. “ Well, why can’t I go outside?” Hux asked. He watched Kylo eyes carefully.

“ it’s not safe at night.” Was all Kylo said.

“That door leads the rest of the house does it not.” Hux stated.

Kylo recoiled a little before answering. “It’s not, uh, not clean” Kylo was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

Huxs eyes twitched in aggravation. It was beyond a stupid reason for Hux to be stuck in this room. “That is hardly a reason, now let me out.” Hux barked out in his best commanding tone. 

Kylo didn’t flinch. Instead he merely watched the general, his eyes trailing his body before resting on huxs lips, Hux didn’t like the look Kylo was giving him. He unconsciously gripped his jacket feeling for his suppressants, but with horror Hux found that the small box was gone. 

His face went pale with realization, his eyes looked around the room for any sign of a way to get out, but with sick realization Hux found that there was none. Kylo had locked him in a room with no escape and without his suppressants, him an omega was stuck in a room with an alpha. Hux wasn’t liking this at all. 

“I see your mind is working for the conclusion.” Kylo stated with sly full grin. His grip tightening on huxs wrist. His eyes seemed to have gotten darker. “Do you know what your mission is?” He asked with a hint of pleasure rolling of his tongue.

Hux merely shook his head, he could no longer form words as the truth was crashing down on him.

“You are here,” Kylo paused licking his lips as he leaned closer to huxs right ear. His breath tingled against huxs ear causing Hux to shiver, with what he hoped was disgust and not want or need. “To become my mate.” 

Huxs eyes went wide.


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Kind of a slow chapter, you know the calm before the storm type of chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The air inside the room had become relatively hotter sense the time Hux woke up. Kylos grip on his wrist was getting tighter with every passing second. A bed of sweat rolled down huxs forehead as he looked anywhere but Kylo. His mind was working a mile a minute, taking all the information that was given to him, but at the same time trying to figure out how he could possible get out of this mess or at best an escape route. Every time huxs eyes would dart to view the room around them looking for a weapon of some sort Kylo would move in front of him, blocking his view. 

“Stop that.” Kylo said. His voice demanding. Hux could feel his legs momentarily give out, but he held his composure. He had never reacted this way near the alpha before, but now it seems with every word he finds himself in a predicament. He wanted to plug his ears and drown out kylos voice from his mind.

Stop that.

A voice said in his head. Huxs eyes went wide at the intrusion of another voice inside his head. A scowl formed on his face and the instinct to run away crashed into him at full force. 

Kylo must have caught a glimpse into his head as his eyes turned from soft and malicious into anger and warning, but Hux didn’t care. “Don’t..” Kylo started but didn’t have the time to finish as Hux gave him a hard kick to stomach, knocking him back a few feet. Kylo clenched his stomach, taken a back by the sudden fight from Hux. Hux on the other hand took the small moment of hesitation to run out the door. He wasn’t at all surprised at what he saw. It was a large room, furnished with only the simplistic of furniture, but Hux took no notice of anything other then the basic as he ran towards another door. He hoped it was a way out as he slammed it open. He was greatly disappointed. 

A long hallway to another door, as Hux ran down the long hallway he took in small things. The floor was made out of the finest wood and small figures of great leaders from the empire stood on display on the small wooden desks he passed by. But what surprised Hux was the battle plans and blueprints from all his missions hanging up on the walls. Hux was beginning to think that this place was specifically made just for him. That idea didn’t set well in his stomach. 

“Hux.”kylos voice carried down the long hallway towards Hux, he internally shivered as he ran. His legs felt heavier with every step he took. His vision blurring as he got closer and closer to the door, to his freedom. He could feel a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek as he grabbed the handle of the door. He felt ashamed and embarrassed at the sole fact that he was crying, he hadn’t cried in ages. When he could feel the cool breeze as he opened the door he had a moment of relief, but he took only a slight moment before slamming the door shut behind him and running towards the tree line hoping for cover.

The trees around him were as tall as buildings and Hux felt like a small animal stuck in a cage. He knew that he couldn’t get off this planet with out a ship and the only other inhabitant on this planet was the one person he was running away from. The sickening reality of not having his suppressants on him made the matter even worse. It was only a matter of time before his heat started and with an alpha, Kylo, close by it wouldn’t take long for him to track him down. So, Hux knew that the first action to take was to find shelter far enough away from Kylo that he wouldn’t be able to smell him. Hux paused and lingered on the thought, taking in his surroundings. He knew he was in some type of jungle type environment due to the muggy heat causing his coat to stick to him like a second skin. Hux fumbled with his coat for a while before deciding to take it off and tie it around his waist. He was silently glad that Kylo hadn’t taken off his clothes while he was sleeping, he was also glad that he decided to wear a tank top under his coat. 

His next corse of action was to find some type of water source that wasn’t to open, he thought of a pond or river and started his track with that in mind. 

Hux found that he wasn’t as in shape for this type of environment as he had thought. His breathing was hard and fast and he felt like he was sweating an abnormal amount, he knew it must have been the weather though and begrudgingly pushed on. His throat was staring to become a desert the further he went on and he knew he had to get water soon. The one thing he wasn’t worried about was food. He could last at least a day with no food so it wasn’t his top priority, he has seen small wildlife running around so he didn’t have to worry too much about finding food, he was though worried about cooking it. He couldn’t make a fire because it would reveal his location Ren, so he needed to find a cave.. a deep cave. 

The sound of water was a welcoming sound. Hux slowly made his way over roots and small animals refusing to get out of his way. He grunted as he peered down at the small river, it will have to do he thought as he dipped down to the river, he cupped his hands and lifted the water to his mouth. The water was disgusting, but Hux worked past the taste gulping down handful after handful of dirty river water. 

When his throat was no longer dry, he took a moment to look around at his surroundings. It looked exactly the same as the rest of the forest, trees, trees, and more trees. Hux was sick of looking at trees. When he was about to give up and continue on his way his eyes landed on a formation of rocks. They were piled up and seemed to slant in a triangular position. Hux walked over to the formation. He picked up each rock individually trying to figure out why they were here. It didn’t take him long to figure it out though, a little ways in front of him was a small mountain, or the beginning of a mountain. Hux smiled triumphantly, he had found a mountain which meant that there had to be a cave near by. 

It didn’t take Hux long to find a small cave hidden behind bushes on a ledge of the mountain. It was a little high up, so that a person wouldn’t be able to see the cave from the ground, but the bushes hiding the cave were even better. It was double the hiding. Hux took one small look around the cave before he got to work.

First he went out to grab some wood, he took his time taking branches of off trees that seemed like they would catch fire easily. Hux placed them in the center of the cave before heading back out. His next mission was searching for an easy enough pray that it wouldn’t take to much effort to catch and kill it. He found something suitable enough. A small animal perhaps a baby, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. Hux sneaked up on it quietly before grabbing it and snapping its neck. He felt only a pang of sadness when the animal gave out a small cry for help, but he pushed the thoughts aside instead focusing on how this small animal will feed him and keep him healthy. One life to save another he thought as he walked back to the cave carrying his prize in hand.

When he got the fire up and going he came to a realization that he had no knife, which meant no way of cutting the fur off the small animal. He scowled, he didn’t want to rip the fur off with bare hands, but he wasn’t given much of an option. So he got to work with the help of a rock and a sharp stick. 

By the time he was done, his stomach, arms and some of his face had blood on it. He wasn’t at all disgusted by the fact of blood being on him, after all he was used to seeing blood on the battlefield, but he did feel rather disgusting sitting there in his own filth and blood. He also noticed how horrible he smelled. He thought of going outside to wash off in the river, but thought better of it when he saw the moon out. He didn’t know what type of creatures were out there at night so Hux sat back down and started to cook his meal.   
The tiny creature was some what delicious to Hux. There was more meat on the animal then he had expected and he even had some meat left over, he was happy that he didn’t have to go hunting in the morning for a meal. 

Hux poked at the fire with a stick making sure that it was still burning at a decent rate, he didn’t want to wake up freezing cold. He made his way to the enter center of the cave to make sure nothing or Kylo was out there, he was glad to see that nothing was down there. He rearranged the bushes to make sure the light from the fire wasn’t visible. When he was satisfied with the coverage he went to making his bed. He took of his coat and layer it down for some type of cushioning on the hard floor. He took of his boots and layer down, feet facing the exit of the cave. 

Hux for once in his life was terrified to sleep. He didn’t feel safe and with every little sound or movement he would jump. He was afraid that Kylo was nearby. He was afraid that at any minute Kylo would jump out and take him back to that hell hole. He clenched his coat and forced his eyes to close.

Nightmares devoured his dreams.


	6. Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, was working on my other fic.

The morning breeze sent chills down huxs spine as he tossed and turned in his sleep. A ray of light shown over his eyes and Hux scrunched them close in aggravation. The sound of birds chirping brought Hux out of his dream state and he bolted up, wide awake. The first thing he noticed was that the fire had died out, the second thing he noticed was that the breeze was causing the bushes to move revealing his hiding spot. 

He was relieved to see that nothing had been moved inside his cave, which meant nothing came into his cave. He went to go wipe away some dust from his eyes, but stopped when he noticed the dried up blood on his hands. His nose scrunched up in disgust. He moved his hands away from his face and thought about cleaning himself off, but he didn’t make it his top priority. Hux moved to get the fire starting again before grabbing the left over meat and cooking it enough to were it was eatable. 

After eating, he got up to do some light stretches in the cave. Nothing to hard, but enough to keep his limbs flexible. He needed to be able to keep up with this new environment. He was glad to find that his body was not as soar as he thought it would be, but he did have a slight headache forming behind the eyes. He grunted in discomfort before going to fetch some water from the small river and perhaps a bath to go along with it. 

Hux was pleased to see a few animals making themselves known as they surrounded the river to get some water. They didn’t even flinch as he knelt down to scope up some water with his hands. The water still tasted disgusting , but he fought through the taste and drank in gulps. Once his throat was satisfied with the amount of water he drank, he got to work on removing the rest of his clothes so he could wash himself off. He placed the small bundle of clothes to the side on a small log before slowly getting into the river. It was cold, not too cold, but cold enough to make Hux shiver. 

He got to work on scrubbing himself off. He found some difficultly when it came to scrubbing his hands. The blood was a bit too dry making it harder to scrub off. It took him what felt like hours to finally get the blood off him. He kept scrubbing though until his skin started to make a squeaking noise. When he was happy with the results of his washing he got out of the water and attempted to dry off. There wasn’t anything to dry himself with so he took his coat and patted himself dry. He got dressed and headed back into his small cave. 

He made sure to hang up his coat near the entrance so it could dry before night fell. He sat down next to the now dim fire and thought of the next step of his plan. 

He knew he had to get off this planet, but the only problem was finding a ship to get him off. He had the food and water figured out and figured he could stay here for a couple more nights before having to move to another location. He didn’t want to risk staying put in fear that Kylo would find him. He knew Kylo had to have a ship mainly because he got on this planet with out anyone knowing except the supreme leader. So that meant the ship would be in this planet in a hidden location. It couldn’t be too far, but it also couldn’t be too close. Kylo would have hidden it well and knowing him there were probably some clues laying around somewhere, all he had to do was find them. 

Now the only thing hux had to worry about was his heat. His suppressants were taken from him and he wasn’t sure how long he had before his next heat. If his heat started it would make him extremely weak and also easy to find. Kylo would have no problem hunting him down. 

In the end Hux decided that it would be best to grab his things and leave the cave. Not wanting to be close to Kylo when his heat went off. He grabbed his semi dry coat and tied it around his waist before putting out the fire and leaving the cave. 

It wasn’t long before Hux came across the first clue. A small clearing with a scorch mark on one of the trees. He went to the tree to make sure the scorch marks weren’t new. He was happy to find that the marks were old and the trees were already starting to reclaim the burned parts. He inspected the trees next to it and found that none of them had marks on them, so he went further into the forest hoping to find another marked tree. 

It didn’t take long.

It seemed that Kylo wasn’t subtle in hiding his tracks and for once Hux was thanking whoever for kylos stupidity and simplicity. After finding the first two scorch marks the next hints were served on a dinning plater. Each tree was marked with some sort of scorch mark. 

After a while Hux walked across a small shed made out of wood. It was definitely old styled and Hux cringed at how poorly it was made. It looks like it was made in ten minutes Hux thought as he walked towards it. He found that the sheds door wasn’t even locked so opening it wasn’t any problem. 

The inside of the shed actually carried a lot more then hux had originally thought. There were random weapons lined against the walls and scattered on some desks that were on the far side of the shed. Beside one of the desks was a large Bernal filled with some strange crystals. The colors ranged from blues to yellows and one red one sat neatly on the center of the desk. Hux picked it up and held it to his face to inspect it. It looked like nothing special, Hux could see straight through it. It distorted the color to pinkish and Hux wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was a pretty sight. 

Hux put the crystal down and focused on the task at hand. He moved further into in the shed and was happy to find a back room contains a single shuttle, just big enough to fit two people. That thought made Hux a bit nauseated. Kylo usually only flies a single pilot ship, but he brought a shuttle big enough for two which meant Kylo was prepared for him. 

He pushed the thought out of his mind and quickly got to work on getting the shuttle ready for take off. It was surprisingly hard for Hux to get everything working. Kylo had everything plugged into these things connected to the ground and he was having a hard time getting it all undone. 

A small blue crystal hit his foot and made him jump. He grabbed a pudge bar that was near him and held it in front of him ready to attack Kylo, but it wasn’t him. A small animal had made itself known at huxs feet. It was small and covered in fur. It was white and orange and dots big Betty eyes stared at Hux with pure innocence. 

“What are you doing down here.” He leaned down to the small animal and gave it a small pat on the head. “ you are a cute little thing aren’t you.” It batted its eyes before turning and returning to its small nest in the crystals. “ oh, so those are yours, sorry for invading your personal space, but Im kind of trying to escape.” He turned his attention back to the shuttle. He could hear small noises in the back. He ignored the animal in hopes of getting out of here. 

“Yes!” Hux yelled as he finished getting the shuttle ready. His celebration was cut short when hands wrapped around his waist and eyes. His reaction was immediate, he kicked his legs and started to thrash. His arms reached for Kylo trying to get him off of him, but kylos hold was tight and getting stronger by the second. 

“ Shuush hux, it’s all going to be alright.” Kylos hand started to move from his eyes to his forehead and Hux started to cuss up a storm. 

“Get your kriffing hands off of me!” He screamed. 

“Just go to sleep,” Kylo whispered in a soothing voice.

Hux felt an intrusion in his mind. He was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second. 

“That’s it Hux. It will all be better when you wake up.” Kylo said into his ears. 

Once again, Hux say darkness.


End file.
